User blog:Openwithnotepad/Night Warriors Endings Find
On Capcom-Unity someone pointed out that a user J. had created 3 blogs (as well as a few others Street Fighter related) on the translations seen in the ''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Japanese endings. Each character was given a specific epilogue to add to their story that carried over from the original Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors. These epilogues weren't present in the games outside of Japan until later on. Instead of the epilogues the games outside Japan just featured the character art slowly scrolling by. I always wondered what of these have been canon. Some seem plausible while others not so much. I'm also curious on the US translations, its my belief they might have been tacked on into ''Chaos Tower'' but I honestly have no idea since I don't own a PSP. Here are all of J.'s translations, with minor spelling fixes done by spell check. Anakaris : After 5,000 years, Anakaris has returned to the world. The resurrected Pharaoh helped rescue his nation, which was on the brink of collapse. The people welcomed Anakaris' presence as a divine revelation, an evidence of the soul's immortality. "I am absolute...I am supreme!" The land of Anakaris flourished for hundreds of years, but this fact was never written in recorded history. But under the desert in the Nile region of Egypt, likes a nation hidden away from the rest of civilization. Bishamon : After all the nightmares went away, Bishamon traveled the country afterwards with Orin to use his powers for the good of the people. He surrendered his katana and weapons, vowing never to use them again. The cursed armor of "Han-nya" and the blood-sucking blade of"Kien" disappeared after Bishamon free himself from them. Could they still be wandering in the dark, yearning for more blood? Demitri : Afterwards, Demitri decided to conserve his power by returning to the Dark Dimension, having already taken control of the human world during the dark. He still needed to defeat the one man who drove to the human world... He needed to defeat the Demon King Belial. But the Demon King Belial was nowhere to be found and his throne was inherited by Aensland clan's next of kin. "Oh, so you are Belial's successor? Alright, the time has come to see who is the strongest of the Dark Dimension ...prepare yourself!" "Eh.... if that's what you wish." And thus began a destructive battle that would be known as the "Great War of the Dark Dimension". Donovan : Somewhere in the woods of Romania, the mansion of the "dark dweller" stands quietly. During long nights, a howling cry can be heard from there that can consumed visitors with fear. During full moon nights, the demon who dwells in that castle comes to the nearby village and attacks the young maidens, sucking out their blood... Many young men have ventured into the castle, but they've all been startled by an unknown creature lurking behind the shadows and ran away. One of them had this to say. "When we went there, we saw the monster glaring us with sad eyes..." Felicia : ...and that's how I finally realized my dreams and became a musical star. Right now I'm making preparation for the world tour of The World is Mine. Being a star ain't easy, but I was able to make friends with a few other catwomen, I'm not so lonely anymore. Mama in heaven, look at how well I'm doing now! Will I find a dreamy love next? See ya later! *Heart* Hsien-Ko : The two sisters reincarnated and grew upThe two sisters reincarnated and grew up to become beautiful girls. On the night of their 16th birthday, the two girls had the same dream. A woman with a warth smile spoke to them. They didn't know who she was, but somehow she seemed familiar."The time has come for your dormant powers to awake once more. You will need them once more..." On the following the day, the two girls felt a mysterious power in their bodies and the two exchanged glances. "Is this what that lady spoke about?" The power granted to them by their mother transcends beyond bloodline. Huitzil : The sleeping Guardians began to move once again. However there was no one to protect now. It has been hundreds of years... Their central mecha announced the deactivation of the standby mode. Their sensors scouted all over the earth and perceived zero life forms. One by one, Huitzil units began to fly over the earth. Their purpose now is to defeat everyone threatening their new master. Jon Talbain : The accursed werewolf blood has been vanquished. "I can now return to the village..." However, there wasn't even a shadow in the village. After rumors of a werewolf were spread, the people relocated to other places. Just went Talbain was about to give up, a couple of children who were hiding in the shade of a tree ran up to him. "Brother! Brother Jon!" "You're back!" Talbain was moved to tears as the children got close to him. Things would began to change from here. Talbain continued his battle, swearing that Darkstalkers would pay for their crimes, so that the people will one day return to the village and live happily again. Lord Raptor : With his newly increased powers, Raptor descended into the Dark Dimension to challenge the Dark Lord Ozom. "Let's go Le Marta!" "Okay!" However, Ozom was aware of all he was causing by Le Marta. "Heh-heh-heh, you're extremely foolish... my dear Raptor! I shall dine on even more prime-quality souls!" Raptor was about to strike the Dark Lord on his face. "I am the strongest... Eat this!" Morrigan : After gently lying herself down, Morrigan began to sleep. It would seems that her every day life became boring once again... While dreaming about those long-gone days, her butler calls out for her. "My mistress... Lady Morrigan!" "What's wrong? I was having a pleasant dream." "The master... He disappeared just a moment ago," "!...I see. So the Aensland clan is almost finished..." But the butler promptly replied to her. "No... Because now you shall be the head of the family, my lady." Pyron : After the short battle ended, Pyron left the galaxy. Afterwards, he could not do anything except live alone for a very long time, as his life is eternal. Not long afterwards, he became taking over every other planet, becoming the centre of the universe. From that moment on, he might as well call himself "the universe." Rikuo : The sea nation was not completely destroyed yet. After Rikuo was reunited with a former ally, he established the Amazon Lake as his new stronghold in an effort to revive his kingdom. Suddenly, Rikuo found a small cave under the river and went there to look. After wandering the unusually long cave for nearly two hours, he suddenly found an opening which radiated a grandiose undersea light which he has never seen before in his life. Rikuo was determined to make the palace he found the new home of his people. The "seas" shall conceal the earth and it won't be long Rikuo and his race become the new masters of the world. Sasquatch : The Big Foot tribe began their preparation for a rough, but boastful battle. Their military strength became a necessity. "Procreate and multiply!" Not long afterwards, their numbers increased and they began to run out of food. "Right now, our tummies are craving for food!" However, when one of them was captured, they came up with a brilliant plant and decided to expose themselves to the human race. "To conquer the whole world...we must be seen by humans!" "It won't be so bad, these bananas more than make up for it!" Victor : Victor began living a peaceful and happy life with his sister Emily. Victor did not feel any fear for the first time since the Professor's death... One might say that he was no longer "sad." But that did not last very long. "Emily... What's wrong, Emily? Why are you not moving!" Victor suddenly embraced the immobile Emily and began to cry out. Emily was just another one of the android creations left by Professor Gerdenheim. Victor took Emily to the lab, waiting day after day for another thunderous and stormy night... Sources *Lost in Translation 2 - The Night Warriors Epilogues *The Night Warriors Epilogues - Part 2 *The Night Warriors Epilogues - Part 3 Category:Blog posts